The Lord of the Western Lands and the Princess of
by SakuraBlossom58
Summary: What happens when you have a lonely Sesshomaru and a helpful Kagome? Nothing good, surely. It's really a matter perception. Sesshykag
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting in an apple tree when the aura of a very strong youkai overcame her. Using her miko powers, she deducted that to be so strong it must be of royal blood, like her. There was a lesser youkai and a human traveling with it, and this was very surprising. Normally youkai don't want anything to do with humans, let alone look after them, as this youkai must be doing.

As she watched, her scent and aura masked, she saw a very regal youkai appear. He seemed familiar, and yet she couldn't quite place a name. Amber eyes, silver hair, magenta markings, and an indigo crestent moon, which adorned his forhead. He was eerily familiar, and there was a memory that kept trying to surface but was having trouble. Maybe if she had his name...

She jumped down from the tree and landed directly in front of him. The only sign he gave of being startled was his eyes, which widened a fraction. Studying him, she saw that his robes were white and red, and his demenor was cold. Suddenly she bowed slightly in respect. She recognized the colors. The colors of the Western Lands. And why not? They were standing on the border between the Eastern Lands and the Western Lands, after all.

"I'm dreadfully sorry i've interupted you, but you seem vaugely familiar and my curiosity would drive me insane if I didn't find out who you were." she said, all the while studying him. A noise behind and slightly to his left got her attention. Looking, she saw a green retainer, a two headed dragon, and a very curious little girl. "Hello, i'm Kagome. Who are you?" The little girl grinned at her. "Rin-chan's name is Rin," she said, pointing proudly at herself. Kagome smiled at the girls silly grammer. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Rin-chan." She turned back to the taiyoukai in front of her. "You are blocking my way," he said stiffly. She grinned at him. "How about if you give me your name i'll let you pass?" she asked, it was clear that she really wanted to know. "Or I can just keep my identity to myself," he said, and suddenly lashed his poison whip at her with lightening speed. She ducked under his arm and grabbed his hand, breaking his concentration, at a pace even faster that light. He stared at her, surprise and anger mixed together. _She dare touch me!?_ kept running through his head. "Do you know who I am?" he asked her, his cold voice enough to freeze hell. "If I did we really wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?" she retorted.

Her eyes flickered from his hair, to his eyes, his royal markings, his robes. Suddenly something clicked, and her eyes widened. "Sesshomaru," she breathed. He smirked at her. "Finally see why you should be running away?" he asked, and she just studied him. "No." she said softly. He just stared at her. "Then perhaps I should help you," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing. Instead of crying out in pain, as he thought she'd do, she squeezed his hand with the same amount of force he was using to squeeze her shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you, you know." she said her voice soft as freshly fallen snow. She stopped squeezing his hand and let it go, wacthing as it fell back to his side. "How can I be sure of that when you mask your scent and aura?" he asked. She sighed, and let her mask fall down. Her strong scent hitting him all at once made him sway, and her powerful aura did nothing to help, it succeded in making it worse. He almost stumbled back, but she caught him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing, but that just made it worse. "Open your eyes, Shesshomaru, and breath in small breaths." He did as he was told, and found it easier to breath.

He quickly gathered his wits and looked at her. She was looking concerned, and guilty. "I'm sorry. I had my scent masked for a reason. That was it. I seem to have that effect on all youkai." He looked at her. "Who are you?" The simple question caught her off guard for a second, but she quickly answered. "Kagome Higurashi, heir to the Eastern Lands." He looked at her. Why was that name familiar? As if she could read his mind she said, "Our fathers were great friends. After I was born, your father, mother, and you came to visit me. Mother said that we liked eachother so much that our parents betrothed us..." she trailed off there, noticing how he was looking at her with a look of complete recognization. There was something else in his look though, a deep sadness. Suddenly she relized what she had said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't-" he shook his head and cut her off. "You did nothing wrong." His voice was back to being icy.

"Sesshomaru..." she said softly, and he turned his head to look at her. "How long has it been since you've been close to anybody? When was the last time you had a friend?" Her voice was soft and gentle, and he breathed her scent in slightly to see what her intentions were. Happy with what he recieved he closed his eyes. "The last person I was close to was my mother. After she died I vowed I would never love again...I suppose that love is the keystone to the heart. Once it's gone, the other emotions fade too." Kagome nodded. She wasn't sure what compelled her to do so but she found herself putting her hand over his heart. He looked at her in surprise. "You need to let somebody in," she said softly. "Somebody to bring those emotions back." He shook his head. "I don't trust anyone enough." She nodded. "I can understand," she said. "But you do need to let at least one person in. Find someone you can trust. Someone that doesn't hang around you because of your title or looks. I'm not saying this will be easy, but you need someone that cares for you." She stood up. "I've wasted enough of your valuable time," she said reaching out a hand and helping him to his feet. "Your charge went off in that direction with your retainer. You should go look for them." She smiled at him, a soft and comforting smile. "I'd best get going as well. Mother will be angry if i'm late for dinner again. See you around, Sessho-kun." She turned and was gone before he could thank her. He started after Rin and Jaken, his body tingling after it's contact with the female.

Nearly a month later found Sesshomaru doing his regular patroll. As he reached the border between his lands and the Eastern Lands, he looked across it to see Kagome in the apple field with the servents. Her clothing was different, much more elegant, and her scent was the same as it had been the last time they met, or he would have mistaken her for a servent herself. "Kagome!" he called, and she as well as the servents turned to see him. The servents shrank away, but Kagome grinned. "Sesshomaru!" Jumping down from the tree she was sitting in, she ran over to him. "Hi! Did you come to visit me or are you just patrolling?" It was clear that she was teasing by the tone in her voice. It was also clear that she was very pleased to see him. "Both, actually. I am patrolling, but I had hoped to run into you." Relizing he said this loud enough for a few of the servents nearest to them to hear, his face turned a slight shade of pink. "Is there somewhere more...privet we can talk?" Kagome nodded, and started walking along the border, away from the humans in the apple orchard.

When they came to a clearing Kagome stopped, and Sesshomaru stopped to. "So what did you need to talk about?" she asked, smiling at him reasuringly. Sesshomaru looked at her uneasily. "I...I've felt...strange...ever since I ran into you. I'm not sure what the feeling is. Whenever I think of you my hands get sweaty...and my stomach feels like i've got...butterflies...in it." Kagome looked at him. "Do you...believe...in love at first sight?" she asked. He stared at her. "So you think it's love?" his voice was quiet but full of surprise. She nodded. "I feel the same way when I think of you. I told my mother the symptoms, and she went on for hours about how her little girl was in love. It was dreadful, and my mother and father kept asking me who it was." Sesshomaru chuckled, and Kagome's face turned red. It was then that the full force of Kagome's scent hit him, and he swayed slightly. She looked at him in concern. "Are you all right?"she asked. He shook his head to clear his senses. "Your in heat,"he managed to rasp out. Her concern grew. "Yes." she said, reaching up and grabbing his shoulders to steady him.

They stood like that for a while, waiting for him to get his balance back. When he did Kagome could tell because he relaxed slightly. She was about to remove her hands, but stopped when he put his hands on her waist. She looked at him questioningly, and he started trailing kisses down her neck. She lolled her head to the side, giving him better access, and moaned when his fangs brushed over her skin. He turned his head and caught her lips with his own, gently biting her lower lip and begging for entrance. Her lips parted slightly and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Suddenly she found herself pressed up against a tree, evidence of how indecently they were positioned rubbing against the inside of her thigh. He pressed closer to her and his hard member ground against her aching core. She arched into him, grinding herself aginst him, and wrapped one leg around his waist. Winding her arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair, she pulled his head down to deepen the kiss. She nibbled on his tongue and he moaned. She quickly learned how to kiss and breath at the same time, though it wasn't very easy to do. Suddenly he flicked his tongue at the roof of her mouth, and drew a large moan from her. Determined to make him moan even louder, she drew her lips away and kissed down his neck, nipping lovingly at the spot that she intended to mark him. His moan was very loud. "Kagome," she smirked. He nipped at her ear and she gasped. "Sesshomaru!" This time it was his turn to smirk, until a noise of to the side caught their attention.

Looking, Kagome gasped, her face turning an attractive shade of pink. Looking at Sesshomaru, she saw he was a similar color. "Father! What are you doing out and about?" Kagome asked, hoping to distract him. "Apparently watching my daughter have a kissing session with the Lord of a neighboring Land. What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kagome looked at him innocently. She knew the question was reotorical, but she decided to answer it anyway. "Kissing." Sesshomaru snorted, barely supressing a laugh, and Kagome's father looked at her angrily. "You are coming with me, young lady!" he said. Kagome frowned. "Fine, but your coming too, Sesshomaru." He sighed. "Do I have a choice?" he asked playfully. "No," she said grinning at him. He grinned back, shaking his head. "Alright, but if I get in trouble for being on your lands, it's your fault." Kagome's grin widened. "Of course Fluffy, of course." He glared at her and backed away, helping her down. They set off following her father.

By the time they reached the castle, Sesshomaru had regained his cold demenor, and as they walked to the study, all of the servents they came apon quickly scurried away, both because their lord looked pissed, and they recognized the Lord of the Western Lands. Glancing at Sesshomaru, Kagome wondered if she could make him act nicer in public. Kagome nudged him, and he looked at her. "Don't worry," she wispered, loud enough for only him to hear. "He always acts like this when he's worried about me. You should try to reasure him. Try to give him reason to believe that you're not a cold, heartless bastard." Sesshomaru smiled at her, silently thanking her for the advice. She took his hand and entwined her fingers with his and gave it a reasuring squeeze, letting him know that she was there if he needed her.

Following Lord Higurashi into the study, Sesshomaru felt very nervous. The Eastern and Western Lands were allies, but he wasn't sure if Kagome's father would want to keep the peace. He would have no problem fighting for Kagome, but he was certain that she wouldn't want to be fought over. She wasn't like that. Kagome nudged him, drawing him out of his reverie. He looked at her questioningly and she motioned towards the sofa. He slipped his arm around her waist and led her to the sofa, sitting her down and then sitting next to her. She smiled at him reasuringly, and got a vauge smile back. "So what did I walk in on?" asked her father. "Well, what did it look like you walked in on?" countered Kagome. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly. She looked at him, and he shook his head dissaprovingly, telling her that she should treat her father with respect. She looked down guiltily. "Gomen, Father." She leaned into Sesshomaru, and he put his arm comfortingly around her shoulders, smiling gently at her. Her parents watched this exchange silently, continually sniffing the air for the inutaiyoukai's intentions. The could smell nothing but love and contentment coming off of him as he looked at her, and when he directed his attention back to Lord and Lady Higurashi, they could smell nervousness. This was quite a bit, considering that in all the times either of them had met him, he was cold and distant, and nothing could be scented coming off of him except indifference. You can lie with words and with actions, but not with your scent. He really loved Kagome.

"Kagome," said her mother. She turned and looked at her. "Yes?" Kagome's mother smiled slightly. "The Lord of the Southern Lands, Lord Kouga, has asked for your hand in marrige." Kagome paled visably and moved closer to Sesshomaru. "Please tell me you said no." said Kagome. Her mother smiled. "Actually, we want you to decide, dear. We thought it would be a good idea to make peace between our two lands. But you and Lord Sesshomaru..." Kagome quickly shook her head. "The answer is no, Mother. I don't want to marry him. Not only is he a wolf, but he is extremely annoying." Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow to this. "Lord Koga is indeed annoying, but what have you got against wolves?" the tone was playfull and curious at the same time. "Nothing, really, I just prefer dogs." with this she nuzzled his neck, and he blushed. Kagome's mother grinned. "I insist you stay the night, Lord Sesshomaru. It is far too late for you to go back to your castle tonight. I'll have a room prepared for you."

Later that night, Kagome was sitting on her bed, reading an amazing book. She heard the door open and close softly and she looked up, expecting to see her father. She saw Sesshomaru instead. "Hello Sesshomaru," she said, smiling at him. She patted the bed next to her, and he walked over and sat down. She cuddled close to his bare chest, and he put his arms around her protectively. "Hello love," he answered. "I was thinking about asking your father for permission to marry you, but I find it hard to find the courage. I was hoping there was something you could do to help me?" The last part was pleading, and both of them heard it. Kagome smiled. "The Great Sesshomaru, the same one that can kill hundreds of people and deamons alike with just a wave of his hand, is afraid to ask my father for my hand in marrige?" her voice was teasing, she was trying to boost his confidence, and it was working. "Perhaps." His voice was quiet. "Actually, your father is quite frightening." Kagome laughed. "You think Father is frightning? Wow! And here i was under the impression that you weren't frightened of anything!" Sesshomaru smiled. "I was under that impression myself until I started wondering about how your father would react when I asked." Kagome set her book down on the bedside table. "Father isn't that bad. He's just worried about me. Not only am I his only daughter, i'm also his only child. I find that strange, actually, that Mother only had one pup in her litter." Sesshomaru nodded. "I've been wondering about that for a while as well. My mother only had me in her litter." Kagome looked at him thoughtfully. "Are you an only child, or did your mother have another litter?" Sesshomaru's face suddenly took on a look of anger, and Kagome knew by instinct that the anger was not directed at her. "I'm not an only child, but Mother only had one litter." Kagome's face paled. "So your father..." Sesshomaru sighed. "After Mother died, Father took a human as a mate. They had a hanyou, and Father absolutly adored him and his mother." Kagome reached up and put her hand on his cheek. Turning his head, their eyes met, and she silently told him she understood. He smiled slightly at her, bending down and kissing her lightly. He pulled back and she yawned. "Somebody needs to go to sleep," he wispered to her. She snuggled closer to him. "Only if you'll stay here." He smiled. "Promise." closing her eyes and snuggling closer, she soon fell asleep. After making sure she was comfortable, Sesshomaru let sleep claim him as well.

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling very warm, and for a second she wondered why. Then a familiar scent hit her nose. Sesshomaru. The previous day's events came rushing back to her and she sighed happily. She had a feeling that she really wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning. She snuggled closer and heard as well as felt his purr of contentment. Opening her eyes she looked up at him and smiled. He was still asleep. Reaching up, she lightly traced the markings on his face, ones that were almost identical to hers. His eyelids fluttered open, and and she smiled at him. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" called Kagome. "Lady Kagome, Lord Higurashi wishes to see you in the study." Kagome sighed. "Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." She heard footsteps fading away. She turned to Sesshomaru. "You can come along and ask him for my hand while we're there." He gulped and nodded. Then he remembered his dress attire. "Alright, but can I get dressed first?"

This is my second fanfic, and I would appriceate any constructive critisism. I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammer problems. My spell check is a piece of shit.

DISCLAIMER--I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Rated T(will defenatly go up in the future-unless Sesshomaru and Kagome have objections, but i'm pretty sure that they won't mind.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru figeted uncomfortably in his seat. Who would have thought that it was possible to be so nervous? Butterflies were dancing in his stomach, and he was half tempted to just leave the matter be and get rid of the feeling. But then he thought of Kagome, of her smile, of her laugh, of her teasing remarks and gentle hands, her loving lookes and her passionate kisses. And he was given renewed courage. He'd go to hell and back to have Kagome, surely asking her father for the right to mate her was not much harder. Poor Sesshomaru wasn't very familiar with Kagome's father, it seemed. "You WHAT?" Hell would have been preferable. "I would like permission to mate your daughter." Lord Higurashi glared at him. "And what if I don't give you my permission, hmm?" Sesshomaru looked uncertain. He would kill for Kagome. He could always steal her. But Kagome loved her parents, and he didn't want to be a source of friction between the Higurashis. Not to mention that the Western and Eastern Lands would always be enemies, and Sesshomaru might need their aid in battle, but Sesshomaru wasn't thinking about politics. Before he could say anything, though, Kagome jumped to his aid. "I will mate him weather or not you give us your permission, Father, but I would rather do this without any family disputes." Or there was the fact that Kagome could decide what she wanted by herself, without anybody's help. Kagome's father glared at Sesshomaru, as if he told Kagome to speak her opinion. "And what do you think of this, _Lord _Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru surveyed Lord Higurashi cooly. "I do not wish to come between you and Kagome," he said, pulling her closer, "But she has the right to do whatever she wishes, and if being with me makes her happy, then i'll risk the dishonor and wars, because I want nothing but to see her smile." Kagome snuggled closer to him, touched by what he said, and Lord Higurashi just stared. "So you love her?" he asked, half hoping the answer was no. "Yes." Sesshomaru said this with so much conviction, so much confidence, that Kagome smiled. Putting her hand on his cheek, she turned his face to hers. He looked at her quizzically, and she pulled his head down so his lips could meet hers. Surprise radiated off of him for a second, but then he kissed back. He pulled away when she needed air and smiled at her. "I'll consider your proposell with my wife, and I should have an answer for you by the end of the week." Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded and smiled in unsion, releived that they were getting him to at least think about it.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were walking in the apple orchard, holding hands. "How's Rin?" asked Kagome, when they ran out of things to talk about. "She's great, same as usuall, actually." Kagome smiled. "And usuall would be..." He grinned. "Oh, you know. Hyper, energetic, annoying, deathly afraid of wolves, the list goes on and on." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru confused. "Why is she afraid of wolves?" Sesshomaru's face turned serious. "She was killed by a pack of wolves when she was younger." Kagome's face looked even more confused. "But she is alive now. How is that possible?" Sesshomaru smiled. "As much as I hate my father, he did have a few good qualities. One was that he loved swords with special powers. He had three swords. The only two that still exist are the Tessiga and the Tensaiga. The hanyou got the Tessiga, which I have always considered completely irrationall, considering that the bastard doesn't even know how to use it properly, he just swings it around like a blunt ax. I truley am surprised to know that it hasn't broken yet, at least, not since I last heard. It has the ability to kill a hundred demons with just one swing." Kagome looked at him. "And the Tensaiga?" He smiled at her curiousity. "The Tensaiga can save a hundred humans with just one swing." He pulled out a sword that had strange markings on it. Kagome looked at it amazed. "A hundred humans at once? Is that how you saved Rin? Does it work on demons?" Sesshomaru laughed. "Yes, all at once, yes, that is how I saved Rin, and yes, it does work on demons." Kagome was estatic. "Sesshomaru, do you know what you're holding? You have the power to save entire races from extiction! You could help millions of people! You'd be able to-" whatever she was going to say was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips on her own.

When he drew away they were both panting heavily. "You talk far to much," he breathed, his breath goasting over her lips. She shivered slightly. "Yes, and i'm going to talk even more if that's the kind of response I'm going to get from you." Her answer came out slightly breathless. He smirked. "Oh, you'll get much more of a response than that." His words made her shiver again, and he pressed his lips to hers in an even more passionate kiss than the one before. The sword fell to the ground, forgotten, as Kagome was pressed against a nearby tree. When they pulled away for air Kagome smiled teasingly. "You like having me pressed against trees, don't you?" He smiled. "Yes. And walls, and the ground, and beds, and chairs, and rocks..." He trailed off suggestively. Kagome's smile widened. "Yes, but you've only had me pressed up against one of those." Sesshomaru smirked. "Just wait." His lips fell back on hers, he was done talking. As she reflexively wrapped her legs around his waist she could feel the bulge in his kimono get larger. He dropped his head and trailed his lips over the sensitive flesh on her neck, biting down softly, enough for her to feel it but not hard enough to leave a mark. "Sesshomaru..." she moaned. He smirked against her skin. Moving his lips up to her ear he wispered, "I have many other, more pleasurable ways to make you moan my name. How about we try some?" His hand caressed her right breast, and she arched into him, moaning. His smirk widened, but was replaced with a look of annoyance when they heard a cough to the side. Kagome turned and looked. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Yes Sango?" Sango, one of Kagome's cousins, who lived with the Higurashi family, smiled slyly. "I came to tell you that lunch is almost ready, but I can see that you're busy so I'll just be going..." Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "Sango, don't. You. Dare." Sango looked at Kagome mischieviously. "Who's gonna stop me, Kagome?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, and he just looked at her amused. "Well love? Who's going to stop her?" Kagome grimaced at him. "I will, but you have to let me down." Sango burst into laughter.

Sesshomaru smirked and let her down, and she was on Sango before she could even move. "If you say anything to Mother or Father I will personally dismember you, you're just lucky that you're not a guy or it would be even more painful." Sango looked at her, knowing that Kagome's threat was hollow. They were like sisters, and Kagome would never hurt her. "You wouldn't do that to you're sister, would you?" Kagome tensed, mentally cursing her Inu blood for her loyalty. "No, but that doesn't mean that Sesshomaru can't." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who was watching them amused. "I'm not entering this. I want to see what'll happen." Kagome glared at him. "What happened to being a good mate?" she asked, and was even more agrivated when he smiled. "I am a good mate. If you were in any danger at all I would step in, but you'll come out of this just fine." Kagome's look of agrivation made Sesshomaru want to laugh, but he didn't. "I am in danger, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru's smile grew to a smirk. "I was talking of physical danger, not danger to your ego." At the look Kagome shot him he couldn't help it. He started chuckling, and then went to a full out laugh as the look she was giving him intensified. "Now now dear, you should be nice to me. I could always help you get Sango to shut up, if i'm bribed correctly, that is." He laughed even harder at the look of shock she gave him. Then her face turned red. "Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru, who had recovered from his laughing fit, smirked at her. "You know, I think my name sounds better coming from you when you moan it." Kagome stared at him in utter mortification. "Sesshomaru, Sango's right HERE!" Sango looked like she was going to pee her pants from laughing so hard. Kagome looked at Sango. "Sango, PLEASE don't tell! Father will kill Sesshomaru, and then me!" Sango smiled at her. "Alright, but you'll have to give me something." Kagome didn't know if she should be relieved or petrified. Sango liked several of Kagome's things, and Kagome wasn't sure what she'd pick. "What?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't something like the ruby necklace that her grandmother had gotten her for Christmas. "I don't know, something good. Hmm... How about that barrett? The one you got for yourself at that market." A look of relization dawned on Kagome and she sighed, pulling said item from her hair. "This is my favorite barrett, but if it'll get you to shut up, you can have it." Sango smiled gleefully and took it. "Could you please help me put it in my hair?" Kagome climed off of her and let her stand up. Reaching over, she took the barrett from Sango and let Sango's hair down. Sweeping a portion of her bangs up, she clipped it into place. "There you go." Sango grinned. "Thanks! I've gotta get going, hurry up and get back. People will get suspicious if you're gone to long." With that Sango left, leaving two exasperated inuyoukai in her wake.

"We had best get back, hm?" Sesshomaru smirked at her. "Not just yet." Before Kagome could ask what he meant, she found herself pressed against the ground, Sesshomaru straddling her, and his lips on hers. When they pulled away Sesshomaru smiled. "That's two." he said, and she looked at him confused. "Two what?" he grinned. "Two places that i've had you pinned." She grinned back at him. "Yes, and hopefully soon we can make that three, adding in the bed." He smirked. "Oh, I don't know. Rocks work just as well." She rolled over, and he found himself pressed againt the ground with _her_ straddling _him_. She bent down and kissed him, and when they pulled away he trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, to her collar bone, and was about to slip her kimono from her shoulders when she said, "Sesshomaru, we really need to be getting back." He pouted, but he could see her reasoning. "Alright." She climbed off of him and he stood, letting her lead the way back.

Neither of them saw the pair of glowing brown eyes that stared out of the forest, watching them. When they were gone, the figure smirked. "I will get you one way or another, my princess."

All right, i'm sorry this took so long to update, I needed to think of a plotline. I'm gonna add another chapter as soon as possible, but tomorrow's Monday and I have to go to the hell pit they call school. Who are they? I really don't know. Je ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! Sorry its been AGES since I've added another chapter, my laptop broke and I didn't want to type this on the family computer. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!!! Except the plot, of course.  
Rated M for mature ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed more quickly than Sesshomaru and Kagome had thought it would. Soon they were once again sitting on the sofa in Lord Higurashi's study. Sesshomaru was once again fidgiting, and Kagome was no better. She kept glancing over at him, to see how he was doing. He looked really nervous. Which he was, of course. Her parents staring at them did little to help ease that feeling. Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand and he smiled down at her. Her heart did a somersault. Finaly, her mother spoke. "Kagome, dear, before we give you our desicion, we feel it would be best for you to consider very carefully if this is what you want. Kagome sighed. "Mom, we've been through this before." Her mom frowned. "You didn't let me finish dear. You should get a chance to hear the other party's proposal for your hand." Kagome paled slightly. "The other party?" Mrs. Higurashi saw pandemonium beginning. She quickly tried to stop it. "Now dear, we're not saying you have to mate him, just hear what he has to-" Kagome cut her off. "Mom! I don't want to hear him! I've made up my mind!" She could feel Sesshomaru, tense next to her, and it was then when she noticed something. She smelled wolf.

"Kagome! How're ya doin, beautiful? Is my woman havin a good time?" Kouga was standing behind the couch Kagome's parents were sitting on. His brown hair was a mess as always, and his brown toga was NOT any better. "Kouga?! What are you doing here?!" Kouga smiled at her and then glared at Sesshomaru. "I just came to check up on my property. Imagine my surprise when I find the Lord of the Western lands with his HANDS ALL OVER HER!" Kagome and Sesshomaru both lept up. "I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" Kagome yelled, at the same time Sesshomaru said, "You had best leave NOW." Sesshomaru drew his sword slightly. He didn't take it out of it's sheath, he just pulled it up a bit, so that you could barely see the blade. The ringing sound of doing that made the room fall silent. In a very soft voice, Sesshomaru said, "You had best leave my mate alone, wolf. I will not forgive you if you lay so much as a hand on her." Kagome's parents and Kouga all looked shocked. "You've already mated her?!" Kouga cried, his eyes turning red. "No. Not physically. But we are mates. So don't you dare touch her. If you do, I will, by law, have every right to behead you without any resistence on your part. And if you resist, I will have every right to kill every female you care about before your very eyes." Kagome's eyes widened. She hadn't known about that law. Could Sesshomaru do that? Would Sesshomaru do that? He could, and would. Kagome knew this for a fact. He would never let anything happen to her.

Kouga growled at him. "Kagome is MINE! You hear that, you manegy MUT!? MINE! I laid claim to her first!" Kagome prickled. "You laid CLAIM to me?! No one owns me you pompus, ignorant, foolish STRAY! NO one owns me!" And almost as an after thought, even though it was far from an after thought, she added, "And don't you DARE call MY mate a MUT!" Sesshomaru glanced at her warmly. Then he looked back at Kouga. Kouga glared at him. Then he spun on his heels and stalked away angrily. At the door he stopped, and without galncing back, he said something that made them all shiver. "I will have Kagome. One way or the other." With that he walked out.

They all stood there in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say or do. Finally Kagome said, "What have you decided? Can we mate?" Her parents looked at her. Then they looked at Sesshomaru. "Who are we to say no? You're already practically mated anyway. Go ahead." Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at eachother, and then smiled happily.

The next day, Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking in the apple orchard again. This time, there were no servents milling around, picking apples. They had the orchard all to themselves. They walked to a secluded spot, an area with alot of trees surrounding it. It was kind of like a meadow in the middle of the forest. Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome. "What do you want to do, as your first act as Lady of the Western lands?" Kagome smiled at him. "I'm not the Lady of the Western lands yet. You still have to mate me." Sesshomaru gave her a toying grin. "Shall I mate you then? Right here in the apple orchard? Against a tree?" Kagome's face turned red, but she smiled at him nonetheless. "Yes."

Sesshomaru started kissing Kagome, slowly and sweetly. She kissed back roughly. He changed pace to match hers, and when she moaned, she found herself up against the tree. He stopped kissing her and lowered his mouth to her neck, biting and licking. She moaned and threw her head back. "Sesshomaru." His teeth scraped against the spot he would mark her. Her gasp made him bite a little harder there. He didn't mark her, though. He didn't want to. Not yet. Soon, though. Soon. His hands entered her kimono, and he grabbed her breasts and squeezed. She let out a soft cry as a painfilled sort of pleasure shot through her. His hands traveled lower, until he was brushing against the inside of her thigh. She moaned at the feeling, then gasped when she felt his fingers inside her. That was a new sensation all together. His mouth started biting again. He trailed kisses and bites down her neck and to her breast. Then he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked slowly. At her moan, he sucked harder. His mouth was gentle, but hungry. Kagome's hands went up to his head and tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. He was strugling to be gentle, but at last he knew that he couldn't keep from being rough, and he stopped to avoid hurting her. Her cry of angst at the loss was almost enough to make him keep going, but he held himself in check.

Her eyes flew open. "Sesshomaru..." She moaned in protest. "Why'd you stop?" He shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you, Kagome. I'm having trouble being gentle." Her frown made him wince slightly. "Then don't be gentle! I don't want you to be gentle! I want you so much, I don't care if your rough or not! I'd probably prefer it!" The look he gave her made her shrink back. "Don't be ridiculous. You would not prefer it once I started. You'd be screaming for me to stop because it hurt like hell." Her look of pain shot through him. "I- I'm sorry." Her voice was watery. He felt his beast growl at him. "I- I'd better go..." She turned and left, leaving him standing there with a breaking heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I Hope your not becoming annoyed at me. I'm really trying to go fast, it's just difficult. Here's another chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. UNFORTUNATELY.  
-

'How had things gone so wrong so quickly?' Kagome thought to herself. Things were going perfectly, and she'd screwed it up. She should have stopped when he said to. She was such an idiot. She didn't relize she was going into the forest until she heard a bird chirp loudly next to her ear. Then she look around and was shocked to see how far she'd gone. She knew her way around the forest, so she knew she was pretty deep into it. Just then she heard a twig crack behind and to the left of her. She looked, but no one was there. She heard the sound of brush being disturbed all around her, and then she was being pressed up against a tree. Only this time it wasn't Sesshomaru. Her face was pressed against the bark, so she couldn't see who it was, but she knew it wasn't him. He wouldn't have been so rough. And he smelled much better. The person holding her smelled like...She froze. She knew that scent. "Koga!" She cried. "Let me go immediately!" He just laughed. "Let you go? My dear, I do not think so. Last time I let you go, even for just a few months, you found someone to replace me." Kagome tried struggling out of his grasp, but he held her tightly. "Don't be ridiculous. I was never yours. You didn't have me to let me go. You stopped coming around the castle for a few months, and it was a major relief for me. Your presence was suffocating."

He ground her farther into the tree, and she cried out in pain as her face got scratched up. "Well, you'll have to get used to my presence, because when your my mate, you'll be around me A LOT" He said this last part wispered into her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, and it made her shiver in disgust. His breath smelled extreamely terrible. Like he just ate rotten fish slathered in garlic butter. She gagged and tried to turn her head, but he held her still. "You will be mine, Kagome." He wispered in her ear, and she could feel him fumbling with his toga behind her. She felt helpless, and tears ran down her face. "We could have done this the easy way." He continued. "We could've been happy together. Well, I'll still be happy, and you'll learn to love me. I'll make you love me." He finished with his toga and started on her kimono. "You should have just listened to your parents. They knew what was best for you. They are smart people. Too bad their daughter didn't follow their example." He had her right where he wanted her. She couldn't move, couldn't scream, his hand covered her mouth. She was unable to save herself, and there was no one else to save her. She'd hurt Sesshomaru. She deserved whatever she got. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly that pressure was lifted from her body. She crumpled to the ground, unable to turn around. She heard Sesshomaur's voice, and a jolt of hope and relief and happiness shot through her. Her mind was too numb to understand what they were talking about, but one thing got through to her. It was what Koga said as he took off. "I'll be back for you, Kagome." Then he left, and Sesshomaru picked Kagome up. "Did he hurt you?" Kagome didn't know. She couldn't feel anything. He saw her face and sucked in a sharp breath of air. "Oh Kagome..." He held her close and ran for the castle, all the time wispering to her that she had to stay strong, that it was all over, that she was fine. Kagome didn't respond. She didn't feel fine. She didn't feel anything. She couldn't understand why Sesshomaru was as freaked out as he was, and she couldn't find her voice to tell him that she was fine and didn't hurt. She felt so weak.

She felt herself being handed to another set of arms, but couldn't lift her head to see who it was. 'Why can't I move?' She thought. 'I'm not hurt badly.' She struggled to speak, but all she managed was a slight noise, no louder than a wisper. Sesshomaru heard it though. "Shhhh. It's okay Kagome. Just relax." Kagome wanted to cry. She was so confused. She hadn't been hurt that much! She was laid down in her room. "I'll get a doctor." She heard someone say very faintly. She thought it might have been her mother, but she wasn't sure. It sounded like they were far away. "Kagome, I need you to stay awake. Talk to me." That was Sesshomaru. His voice sounded tinny, but she could tell it was him. "I..."She managed to force out. Her voice horrified her. It was rough and scratchy, like she hadn't spoken for years. "What's...wrong...with me?" She gasped. "Oh, beautiful. Nothing's wrong with you. You're perfectly fine." That was what he said, but she could see the truth in his eyes, and it said something different. "Don't...lie to...me.." She begged, looking up at him even though talking was sapping her strength.

He didn't answer. Instead, he got up and went to get her hand mirror, the one Father and Mother got her for her birthday last year. He came back and held it up, and she gasped in shock. The right side of her face was drenched in her blood. So was her neck and right shoulder. That was why everyone was so scared. There was a lot of blood. She realized that She was feelilng so weak because of the blood loss. "I... need a...shower.." She said weakly. Sesshomaru laughed. "Of all the things to be worried about right now, you're worried about how you look and smell?" Kagome got defensive. "I stink!" He laughed. "You're so cute. You almost sound back to normal." He sobered. "You've lost a lot of blood." He said. Kagome looked away from him. "I know. I'm going to die." Sesshomaru looked worried, but not surprised. "You've lost a lot of blood." He repeated. "Answer me." Kagome looked up at him. Her gaze was firmly on his eyes, and he couldn't look away. "If you don't get those wounds closed up, you will." Kagome nodded. "I thought as much." They were quiet for awhile. Then Kagome looked up at him again. "I need you to promise me something." Sesshomaru looked at her. "What do you need me to promise?" Kagome closed her eyes, suddenly feeling weak. "If I die, I need you to take care of Koga." Sesshomaru just stared at her. "What?" He asked, sure that he couldn't have heard her properly. "Don't let him out of your sight. Don't let him hurt anyone else. Please." Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll do it for you." He said. "But I don't think I'll need to. You'll be fine." Just then, her father and mother came back in, accompanied by a doctor. Kagome gave him a 'Don't say anything more about the subject' look, and he nodded slightly .

"Wow! You are very torn up. Well, I'm going to need you all to leave so that I can wash her and bandage her up. I need to see exactly how far down her wounds are, or if they are only on her face. I'm going to have to take her kimono off, and I don't think she wants anyone to see that." That was the doctor, getting right down to business. Everyone filed out of the room, and as Sesshomaru went passed her, she grabbed his wrist. 'Don't leave.' Her eyes begged. "Please..." She breathed. He nodded and looked up at the doctor. "She doesn't want me to leave. The doctor looked down at Kagome. "You will be in a very...well, you will be mostly nude, to be completely honest. Are you sure you want him in here?" Kagome looked up at him, telling him with her expression, because she wasn't strong enough to use her voice. He nodded. "Very well then."

He set to work. First, he had Sesshomaru hold her up, so that he could slip Kagome's kimono from her shoulders. He got it down pass her shoulders and to her waist, and Sesshomaru laid her back down. Feeling very exposed, Kagome watched as the doctor sterilized his hands and found his cotton swabs to clean out her wounds. She winced and hissed in pain as he ran them over the side of her face, and found that, as he went to her neck, it continued to hurt. 'So my neck is scratched up too. Stupid Koga.' She sighed in relief when he finished and set the cotton swabs aside. Then she gritted her teeth in preparation as she realized that he was going to bandage her up. 'Ohh...' She internaly groaned. The doctor looked at her. "Are you doing alright?" She gave him a 'What the fuck?' look, and Sesshomaru chuckled a little at the obvious dissatisfaction on her face. "Yes, I'm doing fine." The doctor nodded and smiled. Then he started to bandage her up. -

That's all for now. I know it's wierd, and I know Koga would probably never do anything like that, but this is a story with no ground in reality. And I don't know if you could get that hurt if you got scratched up like that, but I thought if it was bad enough then you could bleed a lot, I mean, head wounds do bleed more than normal, after all. And they were pretty bad scratches. Thank you for being so understanding and patient. I'm currently working on my other story, and will update very shortly. Ja ne!


	5. Did I Do That?

Hiiiiii! Another chapter. I'm so awesome. Well, okay, not really. But you guys seem to like my stories. So I guess I'll try to continue typing.  
DISCLAMER: NOT MINNNNNNEEE. EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY INUYASHA'S CREATORS AND THOSE PEOPLE. :) THEY'RE THE AWESOME PEOPLE THAT CAME UP WITH THE CHARACTERS.  
-

She winced. You would think that only her face would hurt, but, since the Incident(she was already thinking of it with a capital letter), she hurt all over. It hurt to eat, to move, to talk even. And, late at night, it sometimes hurt to breath. Sesshomaru was getting really worried that she may have broken something, even though the doctor said that she hadn't. He growled one night when they were sitting together, and she wimpered as she shifted position. "Why are you in so much pain if you don't have anything broken?" He snapped. She smiled up at him. "Sesshomaru, I wish I knew. But if the doctor says I'm fine, then I'm fine." Sesshomaru glowered. "I don't believe that. I want to check you myself." Kagome colored. "You...what?" He smiled. "I want to examine your body. To make sure nothing's broken, that is." Kagome giggled. "I'm sure thats all you want to do." It was Sesshomaru's turn to be embarrassed. "Well, no, but that's all I WILL do... unless you want me to...do something else..." Kagome smiled. "I don't know... I mean, what if someone walks in?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. After a minute he looked back at her. "Everybody is asleep." Kagome didn't know what to do. She wanted to say yes, but having him so close to her, having her unclothed in his presence... "Nevermind. I can see that you are uncomfortable with the idea." He sounded dissapointed. Rejected. Kagome took a deep breath and started to undo her kimono. He stared at her in shock. "But...Kagome..." She pressed her fingers to his lips. "Sshh. It's okay. I think... I think that you may be right about something being wrong with me."

Sesshomaru helped her remove her kimono from her shoulders. He let out a shocked gasp when he saw her body. She was completey covered with bruises. Sesshomaru reached down and ran his fingers gently over her bruises, and she winced and wimpered. She was black and blue all over. "Did the doctor say that you were going to experience bruising like this?" Kagome shook her head. "He said I may experience minor bruising... But oh, it hurts so badly..." Kagome hissed when Sesshomaru put his hand on a large bruise on her collarbone. His hands were ice cold, and after a minute the bruise didn't hurt quite so much. "There, the swelling eased a bit. Hold on, I'll be right back." Sesshomaru got up and swiftly exited the room.

Kagome pulled the blankets up to her chin to cover her bare body, feeling somehow unsafe. She felt a breeze, and looked to find the window open. 'That's odd...' She thought to herself. 'I know I shut that window...' She felt an evil presence. Almost as if darkness had decended upon the room. Kagome shivered and her eyes scanned the room nervously. She wished Sesshomaru would hurry up and come back. She'd feel so much safer with him. She stiffened. Someone was breathing heavily in the corner. "Hello?" She called tenatively. A growl answered her.

She could see a pair of eyes in the corner that the sound came from. They were red. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Where was Sesshomaru? It didn't take this long to get ice. "Hello Kagome." Koga. Kagome should have known. Damn stalker. "Koga, leave me ALONE! I don't want you!" Koga came out of the darkness. "But oh, Kagome, I want you. And look! Sesshomaru already has you half undressed." Kagome looked down at herself. The blankets had slid down. She quickly made to pull them up, but Koga was faster then her, and jumped on top of her, pinning her down. She snarled at him. "What do you want Koga? Get off of me!" Koga just smiled. Kagome didn't like the look in his eyes. She also didn't like the way his eyes themselves looked. They were red. That only happened when his demon was in control. Kagome tensed, trying to make herself in a defensive position. He smirked. "So you finally figured it out? Took you long enough. I figured you'd realize it the minute I let you become aware of my scent." Kagome brought her knees up to her chest, and then pushed Koga off with her feet. He wasn't expecting it, and flew back in surprise. He hit the wall with a steady thump. Kagome jumped up and pulled her kimono on. Then she screamed as loud as she could and ran for her sword that she kept under the bed. She stuck her head under the bed and nearly cried when she saw that it wasn't there.

"Are you looking for this?" Kagome spun around and saw Koga with her sword. He was holding it pretty clumsily, and she realized that he had no idea how to use it. She smiled at him. "Come now, Koga, does it really have to come to this?" Stall, that's it. If she could stall until Sesshomaru got back, then he would take care of it and she would be safe again. Koga laughed. "Kagome, don't even try it. I know what you're doing, and Sesshomaru won't be coming back anytime soon. I have him taken care of." Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, a feeling of dread creeping into her stomach. "What did you do to him?" She hated how her voice quivered in fear. It sounded pathetic even to her own ears. She just couldn't bear the thought of HER Sesshomaru being in pain.

Koga smiled. "Not much. Just a little something to keep him busy while I take care of my business with you. MY woman. I think it's high time that I remind you who you really belong to." Kagome backed up as he took a few steps toword her. She thought of making a run for the door, but he was in her way and would most likely catch her. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for what he was about to do to her. Behind her eyelids she saw a red light. it was dim, but she focused on it. Red was her favorite color. It grew brighter and brighter, until it was blinding and barely looked red anymore. She squinted against the bright pain and wished it would stop blinding her but not leave her alone. She didn't want to be alone, even if all she had was a color. It became more focused and moved down her arm. It gathered on her finger tips in a point of light. Suddenly it shot out in whip-like fashion. Well, more like a ribbon, actually. She saw herself dancing, as if she wasn't in her body anymore. Then she was thrown violently back into herself and her eyes shot open.

The first thing she saw was blood. It covered her walls and bed. It was splattered on the ceiling and desk, and smeared across the floor. She, somehow, had not a drop of blood on her. Then she saw Koga. She would've never known it was him if he hadn't been the only other person in the room. The sight was so horrendous that she immediatly closed her eyes and looked away. She wanted to throw up and scream and cry and shout. She wanted to be in Sesshomaru's arms, and let him comfort her as she broke down. But most of all, she wanted a bath. A HOT bath. She felt so dirty and disgusting.

'What happened anyway? That's never happened before. I don't understand. Maybe Sesshomaru will know..." As if her thoughts had summoned him, footsteps raced heavily up the stairs and down the hallway. She could hear them distincively. There were two pairs. She grabbed her sword from the bloody mess that used to be Koga. She nearly vomited as her fingers touched the -now cool- sticky subtance on the hilt. 'Oh, dear Kami save me.' She thought as she heard the footsteps come closer. She heard the sound of swords meet outside her door. Sesshomaru was protecting her from whoever was out there coming in and hurting her. She unsheathed her sword and flung the door open. The swords stopped, and both men turned and faced her. Sesshomaru looked worried about her, he looked her up and down as if checking for visible signs of injury. The other man looked to be a hanyou. He was dressed in a red kimono that showed white underneath, although the white was mostly stained red with blood. Kagome checked over Sesshomaru quickly. He didn't seem to have any major injuries. So the blood belonged to the other man. She looked back at him. He had dog ears and silver hair. His eyes were gold. Kagome stared at him. He looked so similar to Sesshomaru.

"Oi! Watcha staring at wench?" His voice startled her. It was completely different than Sesshomaru's. And Sesshomaru would never, ever use that kind of languge. Sesshomaru gave him a look of pure hate and disgust. "Do NOT refer to MY Kagome in that manner, half-breed." Kagome frowned. The hanyou looked at her. "Oh, my apologies, I didn't know you were Sesshomaru's bitch. Oi, where's Koga?" Kagome's hand seemed to fly out of it's own accord and connect with his face. He barely even noticed, and Sesshomaru only glanced over before looking back in her room. Kagome turned and saw her destroyed room again. She sighed. "Sesshomaru, who is this rude man?" The 'rude man' gave her an incredulous look, and she could see that Sesshomaru was surprised. She realized that they weren't surprised about her question, they were surprised about her room. Sesshomaru shook himself out of it first.

"Kagome, this is my half brother, Inuyasha. I had hoped you would never have the displeasure of meeting him, but now I see it is unavoidable." Kagome nodded to herself. "So this is the distraction Koga was talking about. Well, I can see how he would make a good distraction. You'd try to kill him downstairs so I wouldn't have to meet him up here. Is that right, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer, but Inuyasha cut in. "Where's Koga? And what happened in your room? Does it normally look like that?" Kagome turned around and gazed into her room. She motioned to the blood covering everything, and the bloody hulk on the floor that didn't resemble anything in particular. "That's where Koga is. And no, my room doesn't normally look this way." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at her in surprise. "You killed him?" they asked at the same time, and then turned and glared at each other. "Yes. I killed him. He was going to force me to be his mate." She turned to look at Inuyasha, silencing the rude words he was about to say with a single look. "Haven't you ever loved someone, and would do anything for them, even though people didn't approve?" He stared at her with a look of complete shock, as if she had read his mind.


	6. Oh wow, Sesshomaru

Hey peeps! Am I doing good or what? Two chapters in a short amount of time. Yay!

DISCLAIMER! NOT MINE!

Sesshomaru: You heard her. Not hers.

Kagome: Yea. So don't even think about sueing. Or deleting. Or whatever. Because this is some sweet shit!

Inuyasha: How can shit be sweet?

Author: Will someone please explain to the clueless hanyou?  
-

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She was trying to figure out what he was like. Although he and Sesshomaru were related, and looked similar, their mannerisms were nothing at all alike. For one, Inuyasha didn't seem to have any. Kagome, playing the Hostess, was letting him eat. She and Sesshomaru hadn't wanted anything, which was good, because they would have lost their appetite the minute they sat down. He was such a pig! Kagome wasn't sure he was even tasting the food he inhaled.

She and Sesshomaru exchanged uneasy glances. Unconciously, Kagome reached for Sesshomaru's hand. She'd really had a rough day, and all she wanted was to sleep next to her sweet man, feel his bare skin on hers... Woah. Where did that thought come from? She must be more stressed than she thought. She realized she was gripping his hand too tightly, and eased her pressure. She heard his breath of relief. Oops. She hadn't meant to do that. Sometimes she didn't realize her own strength. Especially when she was distracted. Like she was now, with Sesshomaru sitting so close that she could smell him.

Kagome was surprised to find that nobody had woken up during all the fighting. After all, all of that sword clanging was loud, and bound to rouse somebody. But nobody came running to see what all the noise was about. She was going to have a nasty time tomorrow explaining the mess in her room to her parents. Well, maybe not. After all, it was self-defense. So her parents couldn't exactly get mad at her. Although she wasn't sure what would happen, since she just killed the lord of the South, and there was bound to be a war. She felt shock settle into her bloodstream. She killed someone. Not only that, but it was a very powerful someone. Oh no. She felt herself begin to tremble, and Sesshomaru's hand tightened on hers, a silent reminder that he would protect her. Inuyasha finished eating and Sesshomaru showed him out, and warned him to never come back, unless his presence was requested. Then he led Kagome back upstairs, but to his room, not hers. She nearly fell over by the time they made it up the stairs, she was that tired and stressed and shocked. Sesshomaru scooped her up bridal style into his arms and held her close as he continued down the hall. The door was kicked open and she was deposited on the bed, and she watched as Sesshomaru started to undress. "Wha- what are you doing?" He smirked down at her. "Getting ready for bed. What's it look like?" Kagome's eyes grew wide as his chest was exposed. She felt her mouth go dry. "Your..." Sesshomaru's smirk grew wider. "Sleeping naked. Yes. I sleep most comfortably this way. I respected you in your room, and kept my clothes on. But now that you're sleeping with me, we follow my rules." His choice of words made her head spin. He pulled the covers back and slipped between the sheets. She found herself wishing he would slip between her legs in that manner. Kami, but he was handsome!

She tried to get ahold of herself, but he was so close that it was nearly impossible. She might have managed it, however, he scooted closer and she could feel his breath on her neck. Oh god. That breath did crazy things to her body. "Se...Sesh...Sesshomaruuu..." She had meant for it to come out as a warning, but the effect was lost as it came out in a breathless moan. He was so close that she could feel him smile. He leaned down and lightly, gently, bit her neck. She gasped, and then shuddered. Sesshomaru had never known a woman so responsive to his touch. Or so delicious. He kissed her square on the mouth, a deep, searching kiss. Then he trailed his kisses across her cheek, and down her neck. He growled when he reached the fabric that obstructed his journey, and quickly but gently slid it off her shoulders. Oh gods how he wanted her. How he desired to feel her, to own her. She pushed on him, gently, yet firmly. He pulled back with a question in his eyes. She was surprised to see how little gold he had in them, how red they were. He was loosing his control on his beast. And Kagome didn't want that. She wanted them to both be themselves when he took her as his. "Not tonight.." she wispered. "Not after all the bad. I want nothing to taint my memory of this." He pulled back, looking frustrated, but understanding. Then he gave her a tight smile. "I understand. I just really have a hard time controlling myself." Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Oh Sesshy, you haven't done anything wrong. It's just tonight. Just... Everything that has happened. I do want you though. So bad it hurts..." The look he gave her was completely love. "I trust you. I believe you. Soon though? I don't know how much longer I can wait for you." She smiled at him. "Soon." She agreed 


	7. Bad dreams

Woohoo! more! i have to admit, this is actually the best I've ever done, in terms of uploading quickly n all that jazz. Please read n review!

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. EVRYTHING BELONGS 2 INUYASHA'S CREATORS N STUFF.  
-

She heard a tapping on her window. It registered in her foggy brain, and for a moment her brain added it into her dream, in the form of her mother tapping her foot and shaking her head at her. Then the sleep lifted, and she opened her eyes to hear the sound persisting. With an annoyed huff, she got out of bed and crossed to the window, shivering as her feet touched the cold floor, and desperatly missing Sesshy's bed. She was even more annoyed to find that the person who had woken her up so early was a certain rude hanyou. Throwing the window open she glared at Inuyasha, but the effect was lost when she shivered in the cold breeze that entered the room. "What do you want?" He gazed at her with a hurt expression. " What, me? I thought we were friends! You wouldn't treat a friend like that, would you?" Kagome huffed through her nose. " Welcome to the Eastern Castle, may I take your order?" He glowered at her. "Now you're just being plain rude." He stopped and was quiet a second, apparently waiting for her to make some comment. When she didn't, he continued, "Listen, Kags. I need a place to crash for a bit. Mind lending me a room?" Kagome's eye twitched. 'Kags? What kind of nickname was that? And since when were they on nickname terms? She'd only met him last night.'

"Ask my parents." Was all she said, and then she shut the window in his face and went back to bed. Sesshomaru gave her a smile. "You handled him well kitten." Kagome gave him a big smile and crawled back into bed with him. "Well Sesshy, he woke me up." She gave him the cutest little pout look, and he couldn't help but lean down to kiss her. Then his face turned serious. "I hate to say it, but I have to go home tomorrow. I need to make sure everything's going well, and I need to patrol my lands." Kagome frowned. "How long will you be gone?" He shook his head slightly. " A week, perhaps two. It is impossible to say, really." Kagome's face looked crestfallen, and he almost changed his mind about going. He would have, but he knew that he really had to go and check on things. He wished he could take Kagome with him, but he didn't know if it would be safe for her to be alone with him at night. Completely alone, without anyone hundreds of miles around. No, he couldn't trust himself with that.

The rest of the day she wandered around looking lost, and he wished desperately that he could bring her with him. He almost went and asked her father for permission to take her along, but stopped himself just in time. He tried to keep from touching her a lot during the day, because he knew that if he did, he would not be able to leave her. The later it got, the more distant he became, and the darker her mood got. When it came to bedtime, he was almost afraid that she would come into his room and ask to sleep with him. If she did that, there was nothing he could do to stop himself from doing something foolish. He was slightly dissapointed when she didn't show up though. He laid down and waited for sleep to claim him, and knowing that he would have a restless night.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, letting the cool air float around them like a mist. "I'll be back soon, don't worry." She stared up at him with a look of hurt. "Why won't you take me with you?" Then the look of hurt twisted on her face, into a look of accusation. "You're seeing another woman! I should have known! It explains why you are so desperate to leave and get away from me, and why you wont bring me along. You don't want her to find out about me! Do you have children? What am I saying? Of course you do! someone like you needs an heir to his throne, doesn't he?" He stared at her with shock written on his face, incapable of saying anything. She took his silence to be an affirmative. "I knew it! Sesshomaru Taisho, we are through. Do you understand me? I don't ever want to see your cheating face again!" She turned and sped off to the castle, throwing the doors open wide with a slam.

He sat up with a gasp, covered in sweat and trying to catch his breath. That was the worst dream he had ever had. He knew it was pulled out of his subconcious guilt at leaving her behind, by herself. He just wished it hadn't been so vivid. He could still here the slam of the doors ringing in his ears. Wait, no. He wasn't imagining that. There actually was a banging going on somewhere. It sounded as if it was coming from downstairs. He got up and quickly got dressed, and then went to investigate the matter.

He saw as he decended the main staircase that the banging was coming from the front door. He sighed and went over to the door, pulling it open. A red blur fell inward and did a face plant on the floor. "Hn. Inuyasha. What do you want?" Inuyahsa got up and gave Sesshomaru a glare with his brown eyes, blowing black bangs from his face. "I need somewhere to hide. I'm...Not in best physical form at the moment." Sesshomaru gave him a disgusted look. "You hanyous are all the same. So weak." Nevertheless, he stepped aside and allowed Inuyasha to enter. "I assume you don't want anyone to see you this way?" Inuyasha gave him a 'no shit shirlock' look. "Very well." Sesshomaru sighed. "Follow me. You can have my room." He led Inuyasha to his room, and then moved down the hall to check on Kagome. He stuck his head in the door and saw her laying peacefully on her bed. He smiled, drinking in the sight for all the time that he wouldn't be able to see her in the following weeks. He moved silently to here, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Her eyelids lifted sleepily. "Sesshomaru?" Her voice was thick with sleep. "Hey kitten. I'm leaving soon. I wanted to say 'I love you' and I'll be home soon." She smiled sleepily up at him. "'Kay. Love you too. See you soon." He smiled and kissed her again, and turned around to see her father and Inuyahsa standing in the door way. 


	8. How could he?

Inuyasha's look was one of shock. Kagome's dad smiled in approval. Sesshomaru stood and put on a stoic face. "Can I help you?" Higurashi smiled. "I just wanted to say goodbye, because I know you are leaving soon. I also wanted to ask why he-" He motioned to Inuyasha-"Is here. I am assuming that he is of some relation to you, because you look so similar, so I haven't kicked him out yet." Sesshomaru allowd a smirk to flicker across his face. "Yes, he is my half brother. He was in desperate need of a place to sleep. As you can see, tonight is his night as a full human." Higurashi rubbed his chin. "I don't see why he shouldn't be able to spend a while here." Inuyasha grinned. "Thanks man. I needed somewhere safe."

Kagome awoke feeling cold. It took her a moment to realize that her favorite heater wasn't in bed with her. She jumped up and flew out of the room without bothering to get dressed. Maybe he was packing! She shot into his room and found it empty. She turned around and ran down the halls and down the stairs, hoping to catch him before he left. The entrance hall was empty. 'No! He couldn't have just left without saying goodbye! He wouldn't!" But he had, because she couldn't find him anywhere. She literally ran into her father outside of his study. "Daddy!" She cried, rushing into his arms. "Where's Sesshomaru?" He rubbed her back. "He left darling. Early this morning." Kagome looked up at him with tearful eyes. "But he couldn't! He didn't say goodbye!" Her dad smiled. "Yes he did honey, you were half asleep though. You even answered him. It was very cute."

She cocked her head to the side, trying to remember. She couldn't. All she remembered about yesterday was the feeling of utter lonesomeness and despair, made even more acute by his deliberate avoidance of her. She'd noticed. He made it a point to keep from touching her. And he left before she'd woken up. She was starting to think he had an alterior motive for this. Did he have a family back at his castle? She wasn't stupid enough to believe that he'd never... done anything like that... But would he have really just... used her as a plaything while he was away from home? The love he showed her looked real enough... But he had been growing distant from her in the past few days. He had avoided touching her and even looking at her. She felt betrayed somehow. As if he truely did have someone else. She turned from her dad and slowly made her way back to her room. She needed to be alone.

Lying on her bed, she couldn't help but notice how big and empty it seemed. Empty of him. Empty of love. A tiny voice in the back of her head was telling her that she was being ridiculous, and that her Sesshomaru would never do that to her. She tried to listen to it, and hold on to what it was saying. That tiny little voice of doubt was the only thing keeping her sane, and she knew she couldn't lose it. She heard a knock at the door and she turned to see Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?" She didn't mean to be rude, but that's how it vame across. She could tell because of the look on his face. "Sesshomaru wanted me to keep you company." Kagome didn't know that he wasn't exactly being truthful. "Really?" She couldn't stop the excited feeling that arose within her. 'He does care!' Kagome smiled at him. "Well thank you."

Kagome and Inuyasha became friends pretty quickly, even though he was an ass. At times she felt as if he was hitting on her, but he hotly denied it. She was sitting on her bed drawing one night when Inuyasha came in. "Hey." Kagome glanced up at him. "Hi." He smileld at her. "I'm going for a walk. Want to come along?" She glanced down at her drawing, and then glanced outside to see the silver moonlight coloring the spring air. She bit her lip and then smiled. "Alright." Putting her drawing stuff away, she stood and streached, adn folowed him outside. The walked side by side down a little path into the garden, with its flowering sakura. He stopped her under one of the larger trees and took her hand. She looked at him in surprise. He leaned down so his nose was almost touching hers, and she knew what he was about to do. With a speed so fast that the half demon couldn't see it, Kagome jumped away from him and landed in the tree. It took him a moment to realize that she wasn't there any longer. He looked around in confusion, trying to find her, but she hid her aura. The branches and leaves were too thick for him to see her above his head, and the lack of an aura made him believe that she had dissapeared.

Once he had gone in search of her, Kagome jumped down from the tree. She landed without a sound and made her way to the apple orchard. She sat down next to the tree that she and Sesshomaru had so long ago made out against. "Oh Sesshomaru." She said aloud to the night air. "Won't you ever come back? You have been gone for months already. Perhaps I misjudged you. Perhaps you viewed me as nothing but a mistress."

"Do you really believe that?"

Kagome jumped up and swiveled around, eyes flying wide at the sound of his voice. "Sesshomaru!" She lept into his arms. "Where have you been? I thought you'd run off and found another lover! Or worse, that you already had one and were just staying with her and leaving me alone." She clung to him, holding on for dear life. "I would never do such a thing. I don't need a mistress. I have my Kagome." Kagome buried her face into his kimono. "Inuyasha tried to kiss me. I don't like him like that." Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her. "I will not let him get that close to you again, Kagome. I swear." 


	9. Love Bite

Another chapter! I apologize for the delay, and I'm not going to make any excuses other than to say that I really didnt' feel like working on this story. But I'm back, and I'll do the best I can to give you a chapter worth your time.

As always, I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters on said show. -

Kagome was dissapointed when Sesshomaru declined to sleep in her bed that night. She hadn't seen him in so long, and now she was being forced to spend the night alone? It didn't help matters that Sesshomaru had been tense and strained all day; almost as if he had somewhere else he'd like to be. His voice displayed that terseness now, as he firmly said "Not tonight, Kagome." She recoiled as if slapped. "All right.. I'm sorry for disturbing you." She'd turned to go when Sesshomaru caught her wrist and pulled her against his chest, wrapping both arms around her. "Kagome." She looked up into his face and he bent his head down to meet her lips, putting all his sexual frustration, all his love and devotion into that one touch. She melted against him. He pulled back and smiled at her, his pain thinly veiled. "I can't sleep with you because I can't trust myself not to take advantage of you, Kagome. Especially with you being in heat." Her cheeks turned red, and he smiled at her adorable expression.

She slid into Sesshomaru's room, her pillow clutched tight to her chest. The lights were out and the moon was full, aiding her youkai eyesight in finding Sesshomaru's bed. She tiptoed across the floorboards, avoiding the ones that squeaked, and climbed in next to him. His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, relaxing when he saw that it was just her. "What are you doing in here? You shouldn't be here." But even as he said it, he pulled her into his arms. "I couldn't sleep." he sighed and pulled the covers over them both. She snuggled deep into his chest, and he held her tightly.

When he'd thought that she was asleep, he stroked his fingers through her hair, whispering his secrets to her -how he desperatly wanted to make love to her, but he loved her enough to respect her, and he didn't want her to be rushed into something as serious as the joining of two bodies. How he was having such a hard time controlling himself, and he felt like he was pushing her away. How he couldn't bear to lose her. He felt her stir and paused midsentance. "Sesshomaru?" her voice, Sesshomaru was mortified to notice, wasn't the least bit groggy. She took his silence as an answer, and pulled back slightly to look up into his face. She leaned up and kissed him softly, and he resisted for a moment before caving in with a groan and shifting so he was on top of her. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he cupped her face, and then slid his hands lower to untie her obi. Once that was undone, the kimono fell away to reveal her silky skin, pale in the moonlight. Kagome frowned when she saw that he was shaking, his whole body trembling. She trailed soothing fingers over his shoulders and down his chest, and he brought his eyes up to hers. They were flashing, switching between gold and red. "Sesshomaru." she whispered, a little afraid. His eyes reverted back to amber, and he bent his head and kissed her deeply, elicting a moan and, to her horror, she arched her hips. She could feel him smile into the kiss as he positioned himself between her legs. It was at that exact moment that she remembered he slept naked. He pulled away from her and searched her face for anything to tell him to stop, and found none. "Are you sure you're ready?" Wordlessly, the look she gave him was a confirmation that she was ready for anything he could throw at her. Softly he said, "This will hurt, Kagome." Her eyes went wide, but she nodded, and opened her legs a bit more. 'So..accepting.' She trusted him enough to let him in. Slowly, he slid inside her, watching her face for any hesitation. Tears came to her eyes and she whimpered, but the look on her face; beyond the pain, promised death if he stopped. She was a determined woman! Once he was fully in, he held still, letting her adjust to his thickness. He could tell when she was ready because she relaxed; and then he started moving. She was the first to climax, crying out his name like the gods themselves had laid it on her tongue for specifically that purpose. Her walls clenched around him, coaxing him into his own orgasm. Aferwards, they collapsed into eachother, falling down limply to the bed and wrapping around the heat of the other. Kagome was asleep almost instantly, but Sesshomaru stayed awake long enough to bite down on her neck, marking her as his forever. 


End file.
